The World After the Asteroid
This is a sequel to episode 8 of Animal Armegeddon, where an asteroid struck New York City. Goal of this Series This series is about what Earth would be like 30 million years after the disaster. Animals The animals are sorted by region North America All of the large mammals of North America died out, but animals have evolved to fill the niches left behind. Among them, were the rodents. Boar Rodent Despite their name, they are not decended from wild boar, but from groundhogs. They are omnivorous, feeding on worms, grass, roots, tubers, flowers and leaves. They have a social structure similar to that of wild boar. Macro Rat These are giant decendents of the kangaroo rat. They are much larger than their ancestors and are about the size of grey kangaroos, with a similar lifestyle. Ratyote These are desendants of the brown rat that live in packs, like coyotes. They, however, have a more streamlined body. Thay are omnivorous, feeding on worms, berries and meat. Stelk These are decendants of the stoat that have adapted to live like the leopards that prowled Africa before the meteor impact. The hunt by stalking in the grass or trees its prey, then pounces on its, and makes a killing bite. Wolverbear These are decendants of the wolverine. They're now bigger, more aggresive and have a stature similar to that of a brown bear. Secratary Caracara They are decendants of the Northern Caracara that evolved a lifestyle similiar to that of the secretary bird. South America A small region of rainforest has seperated North America from South America. South America has created its own unique wildlife, as a result. False Glyptodont As one of the last edentates, they are decended from armodillos that survived the mass extinction. They're much larger than their ancestors, but they're still insectivores. Cavideer These deer-sized rodents are decendants of guinea pigs or cavies. They look something like giant maras, olny faster and larger. They are herbivores, feeding on grass, swamp plants, weeds and other plants. Culpeo Wolf The dog family was almost wiped out by the mass extinction, but a few, like the Culpeo (a type of fox), managed to make it through. The culpeo wolf has a similar lifestyle to that of the ratyotes to the north. Mega Vulture These are decendants of the turkey vultures that made it through the extinction. They are ENOURMOUS now, about the size of the extinct Argentavis. Mega Croc These giant crocodilians are decended from the caimans that made it through the extinction. They are now almost the size of the prehistoric Purussaurus. Africa The rainforests have retreated slightly due to a cooling climate caused by the asteroid. Jackalope Decended from the African Savannah Jackrabbit, they have grown enourmous and have evolved hoves on their feet. They are the size of antelopes and like them, they are herbivores, and have horns on their head. Ratel Leopard These are decendants of the ratel that live like a leopard and cougar would. Mongion They are the decendants of slender mongooses that made it through the extinction. They are solitary, but are about the size of a lion. They are carnivores, hunting prey like jackalopes. Giganta Tortiose Decended from the Leopard Tortiose, they have grown very large indeed. They are even bigger than Galapagos Tortoise. Their large shell provides protection against predators. Deino Crocodile These big croocodiles are the size of today's saltwater crocs. They are decended from the Nile Crocodile. Like their ancestors, they are carnivores. Europe This small continent is dominated by rodents, mustelids and lagamorphs. Diproto Marmot These are giant marmot-like rodents. They are now the size of modern-day ponies. Wolverbear These are decendants of the wolverine. They're now bigger, more aggresive and have a stature similar to that of a brown bear. Macro Hare The lagamorph made is through the extinction thanks to their adaptability. These kangaroo-like animals are decended from the european hare. they have a similar stature to that of a kangaroo or wallaby. Giant Fox These are decendants of the red foxes that made it through the mass extinction. They are the size of a coyote now. However, like their ancestors, their usually social sometimes. Sky Stalker These giant birds of prey are decended from the golden eagle which was widespead in the norther hemisphere during the golden age of humans. Asia This large landmass remains the largest of the continents. Leopard Mongoose This is the leopard-size decendant of the common grey mongoose. They have a similar life syle to that of the leopards that were around beforethe meteor struck. Dhole Fox These dhole-sized creatures are decended from a likely ancestor, ethier the bengal or red fox. In the golden age of humans, foxes were some of the most adaptable of the mammals; and they easily survived the mass extinction. These foxes have a similar lifestyle to that of the Dhole that were around 30 million years before them. Rodent Lion Despite their name, rodent lions are'nt lion, or any other member of the cat family. They are actually rodents. They look similar to the extinct marsupial lion, and has a similar lifestyle to the marsupial lion. They have evolved from the brown rat. Wolverbear These are decendants of the wolverine. They're now bigger, more aggresive and have a stature similar to that of a brown bear. Diproto Marmot These are giant marmot-like rodents. They are now the size of modern-day ponies. They live in groups for protection against predators, and to help find food. Oceana Life continues to evolve in isolation as it did in prehistoric times. However, it's now an arms race between placental mammals, marsupials, and mometreas. Marsupial Cattle The marsupial cattle looks like a modern ox, but has a suprising ancestor, the wombat. Like their wobat ancestors, they have paws on their feet, but they're much bigger than their ansectors. In fact, they are the size of the extinct Diprotodon. Saber Toothed Quoll This is a marsupial that fills a similar niche to that of the extinct saber toothed catts. However, unlike the saber toothed cats, they are solitary hunters. Dhole Fox These dhole-sized creatures are decended from a likely ancestor, the red fox. In the golden age of humans, foxes were some of the most adaptable of the mammals; and they easily survived the mass extinction. These foxes have a similar lifestyle to that of the Dhole that were around 30 million years before them. Goannalenia The goanalenia is a megalena-sized decendant of the austrailian goannas. Like their ancestors, they're vicious carivores. Mega Cassowary The cassowaries made it though the mass extinction due to Austrailia being far away from the impact scene. The mega cassowary is the size of an emu. Antartica and Oceans Category:Undocumented Features Category:Prehistory